


Almost

by Lavender_lemonade



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, Gay Smut, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_lemonade/pseuds/Lavender_lemonade
Summary: My admin application





	Almost

Sitting across from each other on the bed Phil's tongue teased the inside of dans mouth. His hands traveled up to his pink dimpled cheeks as they snogged and the kiss only broke to allow them to remove their shirts. 

Phil circled around him and rested his legs on either side of Dans torso. Leaning his chest against his back and exploring his body with his hands. Slowly beginning to mouth along the bones of his shoulder and take the skin in between his teeth. His tongue leaving behind slightly pink patches and dark purple pools contrasting against sun kissed flesh. 

"Don't Fucking tease and come here" Dan whined pulling Phil's face around the crook of his neck and massaged their tongues together. It was uncoordinated and messy but it made them feel weightless and nothing else mattered. They froze and their lips ghosted over each other's causing Dan to shudder. Phil repositioned himself to roughly push Dan flat onto the tangle of sheets, throwing a leg over either side of him in a swift motion, settling on Dan's hip bones and hovering over his face. They both paused and their eyes met in a hypnotic gaze. Dan moved his fingers through Phil's now tousled hair before running them along his cheekbone and then down his pale chest.

"Fuck...you're gorgeous, I can't stop looking at you" Phil whispered

"Did you just curse?! That was so hot wow I'm-" before Dan could finish he was cut off by Phil's lips sucking his earlobe into his mouth and taking it between his teeth, tugging on it slightly. This elicited low whimpers from Dan, he was almost embarrassed being so physically responsive.

"You like that don't you, princess?" He teased smiling and licked a stripe along the shell of his ear to punctuate his question. All Dan could muster was a nod in agreement.

Phil felt a finger trace the zipper of his skinny jeans suggestively and used a hand to tilt Dan's chin up so that his blue Iris's met rich brown ones.

"We don't have to go all the way tonight unless you want to, baby" he spoke reassuringly. Dan felt so comfortable knowing that he was with someone that cared about him.

"I know" He replied pulling him down for a chaste kiss.

"The very second you don't feel comfortable, tell me...I wouldn't ever want to do anything with you that makes you feel at all-" he was cut off by Dan's finger pressing against his lips.

"I know Phil..I trust you completely" he soothed caressing Phil's tensed arms that propped him up.

He seemed to be more nervous than Dan was.

Dan pulled him down once more to envelop his swollen lips to reassure him.

Phil nodded and was taken off guard by the sudden movement of Dan grinding up against his thigh, his eyes fluttered closed and his mouth gaping. He could feel Phil's heavy cock straining against the leg of his jeans and the thought only encouraged him to push harder and faster.

"Eager, aren't we?" He husked using his palms to hold Dan still, a strained whine in response. "Patience, baby" Phil purred, then crawled down his body until he was eye level with Dan's crotch. He mouthed over his clothed erection and Dan's hips stuttered, gasping and shallow breathing filled the room. 

"Fuck, Phil, please" Cried Dan.

"Please what?" Phil teased, knowing full well what Dan really wanted.

"Touch me, please" Dan begged.

Using his teeth he pulled down his zipper and dragged his pants down over his thighs with his fingers painfully slow. 

"PHIL" Dan mewled, arching his back in irritation and squirming aimlessly.

"Patience, princess need I remind you again?" Phil returned, smirk creeping onto his pink lips completely juxtaposed to his flushed skin. "It's almost like you don't want to cum..." he trailed off.

Dan whined and swiveled his hips involuntarily. "No please, I do, oh god, please-" and then phil attached his lips to his inner thigh and he couldn't focus on forming words.

He Hiked Dan's legs to hook over his shoulders and laved over his perineum softly causing Dan's brown curls to fall over his eyes as he convulsed into the air. Wordless Moans tumbling out of his mouth in appreciation.

Lowering him back onto the mattress and reaching for the bottle he found himself throbbing with need. The brief lack of contact had Dan in a panic and he was practically thrashing in the mess of pillows and the duvet curling around them.

Phil brought the bottle down to test next to Dan and pinned his hips down once more. Using his free hand he creased the side of Dans face stopping at his jaw and pressing the warm pad of his thumb against his bottom lip. 

"Baby, I've got you, don't worry, I'll take care of you...a-and I was joking about not letting you cum..." he placed a chaste kiss to the tip on Dan's nose and a wave of relief seemed to overtake his features. He exhaled a shamed breath and allowed his head to fall back into the pillow.

"..maybe" Phil finished making his way back down his body.

"Wait wha-" Dan asked yet forgot all to quickly as Phil's finger traced his entrance.

"May I?" Phil raised the question as if there were anyway he might respond with anything other than a plea. Even with his fingertips dancing between his cheeks Phil looked at him with such unwavering adoration.

"Phil please" rocking his hips down onto the mattress and gripping the sheets at his sides.

The lubricated finger pushed in slowly and Dan's face scrunched as it stroked his inner walls delicately.

"Hey" Phil chuckles tracing his free hand along Dan's forehead to run his fingers through his fringe. They lock eyes "you're doing so well" he praised quietly. Dan's face softens with contentment.

Phil sinks the digit in until he reaches his knuckle and waits for him to adjust before experimentally bending it slightly; mouthing along his thighs to distract from any discomfort. 

"Another?" Dan asks as more of a question than a command and phil obliges. Tucking the second finger inside him alongside the first, then scissored them in an effort to stretch him enough for a third. He heard Dan shudder and groan and he stops.

"Phil, it's ok please keep going it's not going to hurt me, I'm not made of glass" Dan soothes.

With that phil thrust the fingers in again and crooked them in different directions. After a few seconds of exploration Dan is rocking all on his own.

"Baby boy, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet" he husked "pace yourself, I haven't even done anything yet, let me take care of you"

Dan nods and lets his eyes fall closed.

Placing one last kiss to his thigh he starts pumping the fingers in and out faster until he hits Dan's prostate and he breathlessly shrieked. 

"Fuck More Phil please! Fuck, Shit, motherf-" Dan nearly screamed. 

"Language" Phil playfully chastised leaning down to lap a stripe between his cheeks and Dan fucking quivers.

A third finger is inserted and it presses into the bundle of nerves with interest and Dan is losing it.

Phil picks up speed and strokes Dan's jaw "cum for me, princess."

Dan came over his stomach and moaned pornographically. Clenching around Phil's moving fingers. Coming down from his high he tries to regain a normal breathing pattern. Phil is tracing circles into his hip bones with his thumb.

"Aw kitten, look at the mess left for me to clean up, what a mucky pup" he teased and Dan laughed back. Phil crawled up to lap up the pool forming in his naval and obnoxiously smacked his lips as if it were fine cream. 

"Are you even real?" Dan gasped. 

Phil laughed "I could ask you the same question, angel"


End file.
